She's not Mine to Have
by Umbridgeskitty
Summary: I've been reading a lot of Fred/Hermione fics lately and this just sort of popped in there. It is told from Fred's POV about his love for Hermione and how he held back for Ron. Anyway I'm not sure I like how it turned out. Let me know what you think.


I've been reading quite a bit of Fred/Hermione lately and this little idea popped into my head and I thought I would just put it down and see how it goes. Please let me know what you think.

**DISCLAIMER: Nothing you recognise is mine it all belongs to Jo Rowling - lucky lady.**

She's Not Mine to Have

He knew the moment she sat beside him after her sorting, and started talking a mile a minute about how excited she was to be at Hogwarts. He loved the smell of her from that moment.

He knew when she got petrified in her second year and he sneaked in to sit with her when his brother and Harry weren't there. His worry about his sister only secondary.

He knew in her third year when his brother, Harry and her got involved with the whole Sirius and Dementors mess. And all he found amazing was the fact that she alone had worked out their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher's secret.

He knew for certain in her fourth year when she entered the Great Hall on Vicktor Krum's arm and all he wanted to do was punch the guy in the face.

He knew in the same year when some time after the Yule Ball his baby brother confessed his feelings for her and all he wanted to do was tell him to stay away from her. He didn't. He loved his brother and everyone had known Ron's feeling's for her for years.

He knew in her fifth year when she arrived at Grimmauld Place to be with her friends. He found himself spending more and more time with them all just to be near her, much to the chagrin of his twin.

His twin guessed when he dragged him into a freezing cold Hogsmeade to attend a meeting she had called rather than spend time working on the orders they needed to fill. His twin told him to get over it, he needed to move on. Clearly he hadn't hidden his feelings as well as he thought.

He knew when they arrived with the Order in the Department of Mysteries and all he could think about was saving her life. His brothers, sister and Harry were the last thing on his mind, even Sirius' death didn't affect him until he had made sure she was safe.

He knew, when, in his brother's sixth year, his brother got a girlfriend who was not her and he was so happy about it. Even though his brother told him, he still loved her. It gave him hope. That hope was dashed when at Dumbledore's funeral he saw her wrapped in his brother's arms.

He knew when during the summer of his older brother's wedding, she came to stay. She was part of the brains behind Harry's escort from the house and he was so proud when Moody asked for volunteers and she was the first to stand (yeah ok his brother stood at the same time but he didn't care).

The night of Harry's rescue from Little Whinging it all changed.

He knew as he watched her going about everyday chores, helping his mum and conversing with his family, hours before they were due to leave to get Harry.

He knew when he watched his brother pull her to him for a hug as they readied themselves to leave and he wanted to rip his arms of.

He knew he loved her and he knew he couldn't do anything about it even though someone was most probably going to get hurt on this mission.

He knew she was not his to have. She belonged to his baby brother. He could hate him for that.

As they left Harry's all polyjuiced up to look like him, he still knew her. He watched as she took off and his heart sank. He had a bad feeling about this.

The relief he felt when she arrived safely back almost overwhelmed him. However his twin's absence weighed on him.

Soon he was frantic, his mum was nearly past herself and his other brother was ashen faced staring out of the window as if willing them to appear. She was standing beside his brother her arms around his waist trying to offer words of comfort, however as his eyes fell on her she turned her head and smiled tiredly at him. He watched as she turned back to his brother and whispered something, he nodded and she kissed his cheek gently. She turned and made her way to him. His heartbeat quickened.

Soon enough she was at his side and her small warm hand found his cold one and squeezed. He looked down at those beautiful brown eyes and his panic about his brother, lessened, she reached up and held her hand against his cheek, "He is alive. I promise. Just delayed. Come on" he followed as she tightened her grip on him and pulled him outside to the bench at the end of the garden.

As they sat together, hands still entwined she turned to him, he was staring off at the spot his brother should appear but he was aware of her eyes on him.

"Fred?" he turned to face her.

"I know." It took him a moment to understand what she meant. When it dawned on him, he felt the blush begin in his ears, she smiled at him. He didn't know how to react.

"How?" Not that he really wanted to know. But he couldn't help himself.

She laughed gently, "One thing about you Weasley boys. You all wear your hearts on your sleeve."

He panicked then, "Ron…does he….." he didn't want to know. He was afraid his brother would hate him, he was afraid she would tell him what he already knew, she was with Ron and that is how it was going to be. She smiled that smile again and nodded, confirming his fears, "Yes he knows. Me and him. It's never gonna happen you know."

All thoughts of George left him then, "What do you mean?"

"I don't love him. We talked about it a few months ago and yes we were attracted to each other but really it wouldn't work. He's okay with it. We work better as friends." here she paused to take in the face of the boy opposite her, he looked back, hardly daring to breathe, "who do you love? Harry?"

She threw back her head and laughed out loud, "No. Not Harry. Never Harry. The two of them are the brothers I never had. I love someone else." His heart was beating so loudly he was certain she would hear it, "who?" he whispered. She leaned forwards, cupping his face in her hands the trace of a smile on her lips, "You. I love you Fred."

He smiled. The biggest smile he thought had ever graced his face. He couldn't believe it. After all these years of loving her from afar she was finally his. He pulled her to him and kissed her, gently, his hands curling into that gorgeous hair he had dreamed of so often. Soon he broke the kiss and looked into her eyes, "I love you to Hermione"

The End.


End file.
